


Just Enjoying the Company

by LaughingFreak



Series: Shonen University Shenanigans: The Modern AU [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Poly, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Implied Uzumaki Naruto/Gaara/Hyuuga Hinata/Yuno (Black Clover), M/M, Sasuke is so done with his neighbors, annoying neighbors, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Sasuke's neighbors suck, but at least Rin was cute.
Relationships: Implied Uzumaki Naruto/Yuno (Black Clover), Okumura Rin/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Shonen University Shenanigans: The Modern AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857997
Kudos: 18





	Just Enjoying the Company

**Author's Note:**

> Typed it up on my phone, so excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> Also, poly Naruto makes total sense, even if it wasn't implied in the previous fic. He's definitely poly in this series, at least. Just so you know.

Sasuke laid on the couch reading a book when a weight climbed on top of him. He lifted his book up a little and found his boyfriend lying on top of him, snuggled comfortably and sighing in content. It made Sasuke smile and melt a little and he took one hand to run his fingers through the blue hair.

The cook hummed and rested his chin on the Uchiha's chest, smiling at him. He wiggled up until he could push the book down and lean in to kiss Sasuke. It was a soft press of lips, sweet and lingering.

Then there was a loud bang followed by a yell that had them pulling away from each other and look at the wall that had Sasuke's neighbors on the other side. The Uchiha glowered at the wall and wanted nothing more than to take one of his kitchen knives and throw it at the wall and have it embed in the other side, hopefully injuring someone.

Specifically Yuno's best friend.

And he thought Naruto was bad when they were kids.

"I guess Yuno's with Naruto today?" asked Rin, though by the tone of his voice he was more curious than annoyed. It made sense, Rin could be just as loud sometimes. Seemed like he was destined to surround himself with loud and energetic people. At least he enjoyed this one a lot more.

"Yeah, I think they had a gardening date with Gaara today. I think Hinata will be there, too." Sasuke was pretty sure that was right because he distinctly remembered that Naruto was having two of his other partners meet Yuno today. He also remembered having to calm the dobe down and remind him that he has some of the easiest going and low maintenence partners ever and that everything was going to be fine and that they would all get along fine.

Then promptly kicked him behind the knees so he'd fall.

Sasuke shrugged and was about to go back reading until he noticed the look on his boyfriend's face. "What?"

Rin scratched his head and grumbled a little before he finally said, "It's just...still weird to me that Naruto can date that many people at the same time."

The Uchiha hummed. Guess that made sense, what with Rin and his twin growing up in a church with a priest as their father. It wasn't so odd for Sasuke since he grew up with the blond and had to help his friend go through the process of figuring things out about himself.

Also had to go through a part two of that with Sakura and it made him more than glad that he knew early on that he liked dick and dick only and that he was a very much a one person type of guy. He was also a very jealous guy, something he found out when he started dating in high school. He made sure to never date a flirt again because that was a disaster he should have seen coming.

For Rin, though, it was odd, but he just accepted it, even if he had questions about how it worked. One of the reasons why Sasuke loved him.

Rin hummed. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"What would you say about our families having dinner together?"

If Sasuke was eating or drinking anytjing instead of lying on the couch with his boyfriend on top of him he would have choked. He should have knew this was coming, they've been dating for almost year, but it still took him by surprise. Don't get him wrong, Sasuke loved his family, he did, but his relationship with his father has been strained for a while and they haven't been able to repair it. Not that it wouldn't happen eventually, but Uchiha's were stubborn by nature and neither were able to see each other yet without scathing words and anger. Sasuke wasn't sure if this was something that would help or hinder his relationship with his father.

Hinder, more than likely.

At least he knew for sure that his mother and brother would like him.

Oh. Oh shit.

What if Rin's family didn't like him?

Rin kissed Sasuke, drawing him from his thoughts. "Dad said he'd like to meet the guy that's stealing his son away." He rolled his eyes. "And Shura doesn't even believe you exist."

"And Yukio?" 

The cook huffed. "Says that anyone that can handle me is okay in his book. And that he's surprised we haven't moved in together yet."

Well, Sasuke has thought about that, but his lease wasn't up until next year and he was not staying here another year if he was going to live with his boyfriend. Nope. Not with that dumb Asta yelling next door with his girlfeiend and friends that go over all the time. He couldn't do this for another year, especially when he knows that his neighbors couldn't afford to move even if they wanted to.

Sasuke could and he was counting down the days. He wanted to travel, but he still had school to finish up before that could happen.

Next year, though, a new apartment was in order. He couldn't do this Asta yelling and fighting thing anymore.

"Would you be against moving in together?" asked Sasuke, using one hand to rub his boyfriend's back.

Rin hummed and snuggled his face into the Uchiha's chest. "I don't know, maybe? I'd like to meet your family first and have you meet mine. It doesn't have to be together, though. It was just an idea."

"I can deal with meeting your family and you meeting mine, but doing a meet and greet with our families at the same time is asking for disaster."

The cook sighed. "You're probably right."

"Of course I'm right."

"Shut up, you can be wrong too."

"I'm always right, what are you talking about?"

Rin snorted and sat up until he was straddling Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke looked up at him from his lying position, a hand on each side of the other's thighs, his thumbs caressing them over the fabric of Rin's jeans. "If you can drink Shura under the table maybe I'll believe you."

"If I couldn't then Sakura definitely could."

The other snickered. "She is pretty tough, but so is Shura." He smiled down at Sasuke. "So no family dinner?"

"I'm okay with doing it one at a time," said Sasuke with a shrug. He really was. Sure, he was nervous, but everyone is when meeting their partner's family.

Honestly, he was more worried about his family and how they'd react than concerned with meeting Rin's family.

"Mine first?" asked Rin.

Sasuke nodded. "Definitely."

Rin smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. "Okay."

"Mmhm." Sasuke pulled him back down and into a longer kiss. Rin fell into it and moved his lips with his as Sasuke's hands gripped the cook's hips.

BANG! BANG! CRASH!

Followed by yelling. 

Sasuke pulled away with a growl and glared daggers of death at the wall. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU IDIOTS! I'D LIKE TO MAKE-OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND IN PEACE!"

" _SORRY_!"

BANG! BANG! More yelling.

It took everything he had to not toss his laughing boyfriend off of him and go next door to murder his neighbor and his friends. He was so close. 


End file.
